


i'm not gonna tell nobody (about you)

by m0802



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst?, Friends to Lovers, Idol Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0802/pseuds/m0802
Summary: 19 wasn’t very different than 18, Donghyuck discovered months after his birthday.Everything was just the same.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	i'm not gonna tell nobody (about you)

19 wasn’t very different than 18, Donghyuck discovered months after his birthday.  
Everything was just the same.

Well, almost everything if he had to be honest, he was standing at the entrance of the university of his dreams, after all, maybe something had, indeed, changed.

It was the first day of university and Donghyuck was the happiest boy on earth.  
He had studied and worked so hard to get into NCT university that the only memories he had of the day he got the results are warm hugs from his parents and blurred text in caps lock to the group chat with his two best friends, Jeno and Renjun.

"Oh my god Jeno, look at this" shouted Renjun from across the hall now almost filled with students, pointing at some flier hung near where he was standing and as soon as Jeno heard his best friend's voice he wasted no time trying to get closer.  
"Stay here Hyuck, I promise we'll be back in a second" Jeno said before disappearing trying to follow Renjun to who knows where and Donghyuck just nodded.  
He didn't have to say anything as he knew already that his best friends were keeping something from him and that that secret something was probably them being a couple or maybe just them occasionally making out. Either way, Donghyuck liked to believe they knew what they were doing and that one day maybe they'd tell him the truth.

He leaned on the wall, chewing on his lips (his worst habit, as Renjun always said) and, after spending at least five minutes trying to reach first for his bag on the floor and then for his mobile phone in the bag, he started scrolling through his Instagram feed.

And then he saw (well not really) him for the first time.

The first things he heard were a series of loud gasps.  
The girl standing beside him covering her mouth with her hands and he had no idea what was going on.  
He tried to move and get a closer look to whatever (or perhaps whoever) was making all these people lose their minds, but next thing he knew he was shoved (again) against the wall, as a boy with bright blonde hair walked in his visual range.

A girl whisper-shouting to her friend with her cheeks tinted red "Mark Lee really just waved at me" and now he knew what was going on.

ㅡ

"So, how is he in real life?" asked Renjun, later that day when they were seated at the cafeteria. They didn't manage to see each other before the lectures started, so Donghyuck wasn't able to tell them the full story until lunch.  
"Dunno, I didn't really get to see him" the boy replied with his mouth full of food.  
"You're telling me that The Mark Lee, the same Mark Lee who is the rapper of the best kpop group probably in the world," and Jeno just ignored Donghyuck whining about him being wrong again as he probably confused SuperM with Girls Generation, "and who probably will attend just two lectures during the whole school year, walked past you and you 'didn't really see him'? what the fuck?"  
"Listen, I didn't even know he was Mark Lee until some girl beside me mentioned his name to her friend" Donghyuck replied, now pouting visibly "and now excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." and with that the boy left his two friends, not before sticking out his tongue.

ㅡ

He was washing his hands when he heard the door of the bathroom slam and, as clique as it sounds, Mark Lee was standing there, leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed and with his left hand on his chest.  
As soon as he managed to steady his breath he opened his eyes, which were now filled with horror as he spotted Donghyuck looking at him.  
"I-I'm so sorry I swear, I just needed to.... ehm.... wash my hands? I am really sorry I didn't mean to intrude in whatever you were doing" Mark mumbled, eyes fidgeting between his hands and the other boy's eyes.

Donghyuck's mind went blank as the last thing he expected was Mark being all insecure and shit when he knew that on stage his presence was just out of this world.  
"Oh my god stop apologizing," Donghyuck whispered feeling his cheeks growing red, without a real motivation "It's okay, everything is okay."  
Mark just nodded and moved closer to where Donghyuck was standing and held his hand out, to apologize properly.  
"I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to" and Donghyuck being Donghyuck replied with a big smile on his face and  
"You're offering me your hand to hold after you told me you were going to wash them?"  
Mark's eyes opened wide as he stared at Donghyuck's face, but when the other boy started laughing, he smiled and sighed.  
"You're right I guess" and he proceeded to wash his hands.

Donghyuck really didn't know why he was standing there watching Mark Lee washing his hands and looking at the way his hair was styled, at the way he was dressed and how he had a little pimple on his right cheek, he just knew the boy was cute and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was right there.  
Well, he never was a big fan of the group Mark was in, but he just knew that the shit Mark wrote and managed to pull out on stage was completely exquisite.

"Why are you staring?" Mark laughed.  
He had a pretty smile.  
"You just look cute" Donghyuck replied chewing on his lips.  
Mark blushing at the remark, trying to brush it off with a quick 'can I at least know your name' and the other boy didn't really know what to do so he just walked towards the door, opened it and was about to leave when he stopped and grinned widely.  
"Donghyuck by the way, my name is Donghyuck."  
"I'M MARK!"  
"I KNOW!"  
and when the latter left, Mark stood there, with a big smile on his face, dialled Johnny's number and as he replied, he broke in a loud sigh "Dude, a boy just called me cute and I fucking blushed".

When Donghyuck came back to his friends' table, he cleared his throat and just sat down, completely ignoring his friends' stares and going back to his food.  
"What took you so long, did you meet Mark Lee in the bathroom?" Renjun said rolling his eyes.  
"What if I did" replied Donghyuck, trying not to laugh.  
"You didn't"  
"I said What if"  
and the table fell silent. Jeno opening his mouth so wide while Renjun was looking at Donghyuck like he was one second away to commit murder.  
"Why did you out of the three of us get so lucky, you got to see Mark Lee this morning and now you even meet him in the bathroom?"  
"Might also have called him cute"  
"You did what now, you also flirted with him?"  
"Seems like it"  
"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> so i am back?  
> i havs many ideas for this and i have many things planned, so please let me know if you would be interested in reading it!!!  
> if not, that's okay i'll leave it as an open one shot...  
> feel free to comment!! : ]
> 
> (as always pls if the grammar looks kinda off... english isnt my first language!)


End file.
